The present invention relates to automotive accessories, and more particularly to an apparatus for aiding the driver of a towing vehicle in positioning the hitch element on the back of the towing vehicle adjacent a complementary hitch element on the front of a trailer.
The use of trailers that are pulled by automotive vehicles has increased immensely over the past few decades. During this period a variety of trailer hitches has evolved. The trailer hitch most commonly used is one that includes a rigid ball supported in an upwardly extending position from the rear portion of the automotive vehicle, and a semi-cylindrical socket supported forwardly of the trailer which can removably engage the ball. Although this type of trailer hitch is quite serviceable, its primary disadvantage, and that of other trailer hitches used for the same purpose, is that the driver of the vehicle cannot see the hitch elements. It is extremely difficult to maneuver the vehicle into proper alignment with the trailer so that their respective hitch elements are adjacent and can be readily engaged. In most instances, the hitching operation is accomplished on a hit-or-miss basis or with the instruction of an onlooker. Most trailers are large and heavy and therefore it is difficult, if not impossible, for a single individual to shift the position of the trailer by hand. Even with an onlooker giving instructions to the driver of the vehicle, the hitching operation is confusing, and as a result, the engagement of the two hitch elements is often a time-consuming and exasperating experience.
A number of devices have been patented which are designed to aid the driver of the vehicle in accomplishing the hitching operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,539 and 4,030,775 disclose devices in which a connection is made between the trailer and the vehicle by means of a guideline or tape, and sensors are used to indicate misalignment so that proper alignment can be achieved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,921 discloses another device which comprises an emitter mounted on the towing vehicle and a coil mounted on the trailer. The strength of the current induced in the coil is monitored in order to determine the proximity of the emitter and the coil. These devices are too complex to be practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,917 discloses a hitch guide which includes a rod is attached to the trunk of a towing automobile. The rear end of the rod has a resilient member which is adapted to engage a pointer on the trailer hitch to indicate proper alignment. This device depends on the keen eyesight of the driver. In addition, it is not well suited for use with vans, pickup trucks, and other automotive vehicles not having trunks and rear windows which afford a clear view thereof.